


Giving

by Ink_Gypsy



Series: Grandmother Wood Universe [24]
Category: Lord of the Rings RPF
Genre: Grandmother Wood Universe, M/M, Sean Astin/Elijah Wood - Freeform, Thanksgiving
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-28
Updated: 2014-11-28
Packaged: 2018-02-27 06:49:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 511
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2683232
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ink_Gypsy/pseuds/Ink_Gypsy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Helping out at a soup kitchen on Thanksgiving gives to the volunteer as well as those they help.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Giving

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Thanksgiving 2014.

Because of a generous donation, the Austin soup kitchen was able to feed more needy people on this Thanksgiving than ever before. Lone men and women of all ages, and families with children crowded the long tables in the large dining hall, all enjoying a turkey dinner with all the trimmings.

With so many more people to feed, extra servers were needed, so when the two men had arrived to volunteer two hours in, the directors of the facility welcomed them with hearty thanks.

The same height, they were dressed similarly, in jeans and hoodies, but while the younger of the men was slim and dark-haired, the other's hair was a chestnut color and he was carrying a few extra pounds around his middle. From the way they acted around each other, exchanging smiles and joking around as they worked, filling the plates of the people who passed through the serving line, it was obvious that they were friends and cared a great deal about each other. One of the directors even suggested to the other that the two men might possibly be a couple.

The two new volunteers worked tirelessly, offering each person they served a "Happy Thanksgiving!" and a smile along with their turkey dinner, something the diners seemed to appreciate as much as the food. The line, which had been moving along at a good pace, suddenly came to an abrupt halt when a blond boy of about six got to his two servers and looking up at them, stopped short, exclaiming, "You're Frodo and Sam!"

The woman behind him in line, who judging by her looks was obviously his mother, got down so she was eye level with him and said, "No, Bobby, Frodo and Sam live in Middle Earth, remember? These nice men aren't hobbits. They live here in Austin like us and came to help us celebrate Thanksgiving." His mother's logic seemed to convince Bobby, who looking totally disappointed, lifted his tray to get his Thanksgiving dinner and move on. As she received her own dinner, Mom apologized to the men who weren't hobbits. "I'm sorry," she said, "Bobby loves Frodo and Sam. _Lord of the Rings_ is his favorite movie."

"Ours, too," the older of the two men admitted, winking at his partner.

Mom took a moment to study them more closely before declaring, "You know, you two _do_ look an awful lot like the actors who played them in that movie."

"Yeah," the dark-haired man told her with a smile, "we get that a lot."

After everyone had been served and they had helped with the cleanup, the two volunteers headed for home. As he got behind the wheel of their car, Sean said, "This was a great idea. I'm glad you suggested it."

"Me, too," Elijah replied.

"I didn't expect there would be so many people," Sean said. "Next year, we need to give them a bigger donation."

"Yeah," Elijah agreed, "and we need to do something else, too."

"What's that?" Sean wondered.

Elijah grinned. "Do a better job with our disguises."


End file.
